


Better Than Fantasy

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, Elevator Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, PWP without Porn, Public Blow Jobs, lawyer!Sean, nerdy!elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah gets stuck in an elevator at work with the object of his secret desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was bought by lbilover for Fandom Aid - Nepal Earth Quake relief. And I want to say thank you so much for this prompt!! I haven't written Lord of the Rings fiction in far too long and you've made me realize how much I miss it!! And thank you to Islanderbib83 for giving this a once over for me <3

Elijah was going to be late. He already knew it as he tore down the stairs of his apartment complex, bypassing the small coffee shop on the corner where he would usually stop to grab his first cup of the day, and ran across the street after a quick glance to check for cars. He would have to get a shitty, half watered down, cup at work and he sent up a silent prayer that the machine wouldn’t be broken today. He hated mornings like these, they set a up precedence for the entire day. It wasn’t his fault that he had such a hard time getting out of bed that morning, not really.  
  
It was Sean Astin’s fault, if he was to be completely honest. Not him  _personally_ , per se… But the man had taken up residence in Elijah’s subconscious, filtering in to his dreams more often than Elijah actually got to see him in person. It wasn’t Elijah’s fault that he would rather stay curled beneath his warm comforter, the last traces of his dream dancing across his mind before releasing him back into reality.  
  
Because reality sucked.  
  
Sean Astin, Head Criminal Defense Lawyer at McKellen and Mortensen, Prestigious Law Firm of Northern California, was quite possibly the most attractive man Elijah had ever laid his eyes on. He wasn’t the typical model, perfectly chiseled like every feature was painstakingly painted on – he was  _real_  and beautiful and Elijah loved that about him. He loved the classical handsome: a stunning smile that lit its way through a room and caused his eyes to shine, and he looked damn good dressed up in a suit every day.  
  
Sean had started almost six months after Elijah had – though Elijah worked on the extremely important  _billing_  side of things and not anywhere near a courtroom unless it was him, personally, fighting off a speeding ticket. He had been there nearing seven years now…  
  
Six years of shaking like a leaf and pushing down the intense, overwhelming need to vomit every time he was tasked with receiving the customer billing sheets from Sean’s office. No matter what he did or what time he chose to go, Sean was  _always_  inside. It was like he memorized the days Elijah would be coming and purposefully waited, just in case today was the day Elijah would snap and do something to embarrass himself beyond the realm of understanding.  
  
It was like clockwork, a scene that could be cut and pasted into every Monday and Thursday of Elijah’s life. He would knock on the door and tell himself to relax:  _You’re just getting papers, just papers. It’s routine, you’re supposed to be here. He won’t know that last night you dreamed about sucking down his—_ The door would open and Elijah would flush a deep, flaming red that he could feel covering every inch of his body. And Sean would smile, that killer smile that made Elijah both want to melt into a content, happy puddle at Sean’s feet and to bolt and run screaming from the building.  
  
Sean would wave him in and ask a meaningless question.  _How’s it going? Is the coffee maker still broken? Did you hear Amy is pregnant again? How’s the weather?_  And Elijah would smile and stutter out a response before Sean would hand him the stack of papers he was coming to collect. If he could come up with a witty, charming exit comment? He would feel like he was walking on water. Instead, he usually exited with a mumbled, nonsense statement and got hung up on the half open door, causing him to almost plummet face first out into the carpeted hallway.  
  
Smooth. Totally sexy. It was really no surprise that Sean didn’t ever use his name or acknowledge him anywhere outside of their bi-weekly meeting of hell. To Sean? Elijah was probably the young, geeky, college grad who still lived in his parent’s basement and had yet to get laid.  
  
Which wasn’t true. Sure, he enjoyed reading (and re-reading) The Lord of the Rings trilogy and Harry Potter series... And maybe he liked having a Star Wars marathon at any given opportunity. But he’d moved out of his parents’ house a few years ago into his own flat across town. And he was sexually active, just… not at the current moment.  
  
So, who could blame him for wanting to stay wrapped up in the warm, confines of his bed with images of Sean kissing his way down Elijah’s body, early in the morning? It was really a no brainer.  
  
He raced up the steps of the city bus and was slightly glad he didn’t have a cup of coffee in his hand as he dug through his pockets for the necessary quarters he needed. He tossed them into the glass container and nodded once at the bus driver who gave him a grimace and an eye roll in response. Elijah snorted as he slipped into the only empty seat he could find, crossing his legs and pulling his messenger bag onto his lap.  
  
Reality, again, sucked. He watched the people on the bus, their expressions and actions screaming out just how miserable they were. He shifted back into the seat and tried to allow himself to relax for the ten minute drive. A woman in the seat beside him was sighing loudly, and Elijah was minutely grateful that she was irritating him  _just_  enough that he wouldn’t slip back into replaying last night’s dream in his mind.  
  
When the bus jerked to his stop, he flung the bag over his shoulder again and jogged down the steps, the doors barely waiting to close before he moved off the bottom step, the bus speeding away. He sighed, looking down at his watch. His stomach lurched – he was almost 45 minutes late. He had  _never_  been this late before.  
  
He gave himself 30 seconds of self-pity before he pushed himself forward and into his building. He would have to pencil in being lectured by Mrs. Tyler about his attendance somewhere around lunch time. At least it was a Tuesday and he didn’t have to worry about making himself look like an idiot in front of Sean.  
  
He gave a quick wave to the security guard and punched the up button for the elevator. He could feel the guard’s eyes on his back, silently judging him for being late or just judging him completely. Elijah twisted his feet together, suddenly painfully aware of the Batman and Mario buttons he had pinned to the front of his bag. He licked his lower lip and fought the urge to start to tap his foot.  
  
 The orange up arrow was highlighted, staring at him and daring him to hit it again. His fingers itched – no matter what anyone said? Button mashing was a real thing that worked in more things than just video games. Luckily, the elevator dinged its arrival before he had to show the button who was boss.  
  
Stepping in, he hit the 6th floor button and let himself relax. He was already late, now that he was  _on_  the elevator and not standing in the lobby with ‘I’m Late’ over his head in neon, giving himself time to collect his thoughts and prepare himself for the workday was the most professional thing he could do. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind the few moments to wander.  
  
_“Oh, yes, right there.” Elijah moaned, his hands tightening into the back of his thighs, pulling his legs tighter against his chest. Sean’s fingers were digging into his hips and Elijah knew, without a doubt, he would have purplish bruises littering his skin in the morning. The thought of seeing himself all marked up, claimed and taken by Sean, made him moan loudly._  
  
_“Fuck, Lij,” Sean groaned, pounding himself into Elijah’s tight heat. He leaned down to claim Elijah’s mouth, their panting breaths and moans mixing with the sound of skin hitting skin. “So good, you feel so fucking good.”_  
  
_“Right there,” Elijah keened, arching his back up so his hips shifted, allowing Sean to hit all the right places. He moaned, releasing his legs to cling to Sean’s back, his fingers digging into Sean’s shoulder blades. “Sean!”_  
  
_“Elijah,” Sean kissed him again, hard. “Hold the doors.”_  
  
“Hold the doors!” Elijah shook his head, eyes snapping up to see the elevator doors slowly closing. He reached forward, slamming the hold button. He smiled, even though he was less than pleased the intruder interrupted his thoughts. Then his heart froze, just completely stopped beating, a solid mass, swollen in the center of his chest, making it hard to breathe.  
  
His eyes widened and he took a step back, giving Sean Astin more room. Sean  _fucking_  Astin was actually standing in an elevator with him. He would be spending an entire minute riding up to their floor in an awkward silence. Elijah was suddenly painfully aware of just how small an elevator is and just how interested his dick still was.  
  
There was no way in hell he was going to survive this elevator ride.  
  
The doors shut once again, a soft  _ding_  breaking the silence as the small square display flashed ‘2’ at them. Elijah stared at it, watching the numbers increase. When the elevator hit ‘4’, it shuddered, jerking once before the lights flickered and went out.  
  
“Fuck,” Sean swore from somewhere beside him. Elijah stared at the last place the numbers had been, expecting them to flash back on at any second now… Instead he was graced with a dim red emergency light. Sean reached across him, his arm brushing against his chest and Elijah felt himself shudder. Hell, Sean probably felt him shudder, and all he wanted was the melt into the floor. Or, you know, rise through the next two floors so he could escape into the false comfort his desk would provide.  
  
Sean sighed when the incessant mashing of buttons proved to be futile and let his hand drop, brushing Elijah again.   
  
“And to think,” Sean said, chuckling softly as he broke the silence. “If you hadn’t held the doors I would be working my way up the stairs right about now.”  
  
Elijah opened his mouth, ready to stammer out an apology, when Sean’s lips were against his and he was being pressed back against the elevator wall, his breath knocking out of his lungs in a soft gasp. His messenger bag slipped from his shoulder and landed with a  _thud_ against the floor. Sean lips were soft and warm and worked quickly to erase the shock and doubt forming in Elijah’s mind. Sean’s hands were against his hips, pinning him against the wall, pinning them  _together_. Elijah shifted and gasped against Sean’s lips as their legs slotted together and he could _feel_  how much Sean wanted this.  
  
Sean nipped at Elijah’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before catching Elijah’s tongue with his own. He tasted like coffee and peppermint and something that was so very much  _Sean_  it had Elijah almost coming apart at the seams. Nothing, in all the dreams and fantasies he had entertained himself with, could have come close to how good this felt.  
  
“You have no idea,” Sean whispered against his lips as he ground their hips together. “No idea how badly I’ve wanted you over the years.”  
  
“What?” Elijah squeaked, appreciating the fact that the dim light hid the flush that had creeped up his neck. “You did!?”  
  
“Christ, Elijah.” Sean captured his lips again, slipping his tongue back between his lips. Sean actually knew his name. Elijah wanted to pinch himself… He settled for moving his hands to Sean’s waist, tightening his grip when Sean moaned, filthy and beautiful into his mouth. He allowed his hands to roam up Sean’s back, sliding up underneath Sean’s suit jacket to dance across his skin. Sean jutted forward, grinding against Elijah’s thigh and releasing his lips to kiss down Elijah’s neck, biting softly when he reached his collar bone.  
  
Sean’s hands were roaming freely, pushing and pulling against Elijah’s body and clothes until his fingertips danced across the hem of Elijah’s pants. He gasped, eyes flying wide as he met Sean’s questioning ones. He nodded quickly, as if he would ever say no, and his breath caught in his mouth as Sean’s movements slowed and he unhurriedly flicked his thumb over the button, opening the top of the pants.  
  
“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Sean whispered. The zipper dragged slowly, tiny vibrations making shockwaves through Elijah’s body. “It’s torture, you know. I never know when you’re going to find your way into my office… I spend those days refusing to take lunches or conferences simply because I don’t want to miss you walking into my office – eyes wide and innocent, beautiful and just begging,  _begging_  for me. Because you’ve wanted this too, haven’t you?”  
  
Elijah moaned in response, pushing his hips forward into Sean’s hands.  
  
“You know how many times I’ve wanted to slam that door shut after you come into my office, lock the door and bend you over my desk, right then and there?” Sean whispered against his neck, licking a hot stripe up to Elijah’s ear and biting the lobe gently. “Anyone could walk in, could see how perfect and beautiful you were, all for me.”  
  
“Oh fuck,” Elijah felt himself trembling in Sean’s arms, his fingers tightening against Sean’s back. Words escaped him, although that was nothing new, but Sean just chucked, seemed to  _love_  the fact that he had Elijah coming apart while pressed up against him.  
  
“You know what first got me?” Sean continued, hands slipping around and into his pants, dipping down to cup Elijah’s ass, lifting him slightly up off the ground and onto his toes. “It wasn’t your eyes, though, fuck me, they’re the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen. No… it was your lips, all plump and pink and perfect. So fucking kissable…” Sean captured his lips again and squeezed his hands, fingers digging into the soft flesh.  
  
Sean’s tongue fucked into his mouth eliciting all kinds of dirty, messy, breathless moans and noises from him. But Elijah couldn’t care. This was perfect, this was everything, this was  _better_  than his dreams had ever been. Sean’s hands were moving, exploring across Elijah’s body, but he couldn’t pay attention to anything other than Sean’s mouth and tongue, pressing and twisting against him.  
  
Sean broke the kiss, smirking as his hands toyed with the hem of Elijah’s pants again. He felt his dick spring free as Sean slipped his trousers down, hands skimming along his naked thighs and watched as he lowered himself slowly to the ground. Elijah felt his eyes widen as he met Sean’s eyes peering up at him from his spot on his knees on the floor, a wicked grin on his face. He raised an eyebrow once before smirking and exhaling slowly, his hot breath ghosting across Elijah’s length, sending a shiver up his spine.  
  
“You can tell me to stop,” Sean whispered, licking his lower lip.  
  
“Fuck, no.” Elijah’s voice was breathless and he felt himself shaking his head wildly, his hands finding Sean’s shoulders and squeezing, almost afraid that Sean would leave, that he would open his eyes and realize this was still a part of his fantasy, playing out in his head and he was truly stuck in the elevator alone.  
  
“Good,” Sean whispered as he ran his hands back up Elijah’s thighs, fingers digging into the muscle there and pinning him back against the wall. Elijah hissed as his bare ass hit the cool metal of the elevator wall, but Sean’s tongue licking across his swollen flesh, hot and wet, turned his hiss into a deep, guttural moan.  
  
Elijah watched him, captivated as Sean’s worked his way slowly around his cock, licking slowly around his swollen flesh until his lips parted and he sucked him down in one, quick motion. Elijah heard his choked gasp—Sean’s mouth was hot and wet and  _perfect_ , sucking him down. Sean made a pleased sound around his cock, sending more vibrations through him. Elijah felt like he was flying and couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sean slowly working around him, bobbing his head in a slow, torturous motion, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking him back down again, his nose buried against the trail of fine hair.  
  
Sean moved a hand up, digging almost painfully into his thigh before he caught Elijah’s balls, gently in his hand, rolling them once before pulling them gently down. Elijah moaned, his eyes falling shut and he slammed his head back against the elevator wall.  
  
Elijah lifted his hands from Sean’s shoulders, twisting into Sean’s hair and pulling. Sean groaned around his dick and Elijah felt his lower body clench, sparks of pleasure making their way through him.  
  
“Fuck, Sean, please!” He whispered, voice completely wrecked. Sean responded by moving faster, sucking harder, and causing stars to dance behind Elijah’s eye lids. “Oh fuck!” He moaned, feeling his balls tighten in Sean’s fingers. His hips were rocking, now working outside of his control, and Sean grabbed them, pulling him deeper into his throat. Elijah looked down again and lost it.  
  
Sean’s cheeks were flushed, hollowed around his length and his lips were red, hot and wet, stretched so perfectly across his flesh as he fucked between them. Sean looked up once, his eyes dancing in the red light and Elijah was done. He squeezed his fingers in Sean’s hair, the only warning he could manage, before he came with a shout, pouring himself down Sean’s throat.  
  
Sean’s pressure loosened, but he licked around the softening flesh slowly, collecting any final trace of Elijah’s release. When he slid off, Elijah was glad the elevator was there behind him to catch him from collapsing into a satisfied, post coital mess on the floor.  
  
“You taste as good as you look,” Sean said, sliding up Elijah’s body and searing their lips together again. Elijah gasped into his mouth, chasing the taste of himself on Sean’s tongue. “You’re so goddamn gorgeous.”  
  
“No, you are.” Elijah said finally, glad he could find the words and glad there was no half opened door he could walk himself into. “God, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted you.” Sean smiled, ready to reply but Elijah was on him, shoving him back and slamming him against the opposite wall. Sean’s eyes widened, a smile playing across his lips.  
  
“Oh really? Why don’t you show me then?” Sean reached up, running the back of his knuckles down Elijah’s cheek, the gesture so soft and caring his sent Elijah’s heart into over drive. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together, and gentle this time. He let himself trace Sean’s lips with his tongue, memorizing every dip and swell of the puffed edges, filing the information away in the now not so secret ‘Sean File’ in his mind.  
  
For a moment, he let himself believe that this could be something. Could be something more than releasing pent up sexual frustrations. Believed that possibly, maybe, in some weird alternate reality Elijah had never let himself entertain not even in his dreams, that this could be  _more_.  
  
Because the way Sean was kissing him back, slow and calm, his hands running across Elijah’s cheeks and neck, pulling him closer, felt so much like it could be.  
  
“Sean,” he whispered and received a soft kiss. He pushed back the worries and fears and doubts and allowed himself this. He got lost in Sean’s kiss, hands pushing down Sean’s chest, against his hips, until he found him hard and wanting and squeezed him gently through the fabric of his suit pants. Sean moaned against his lips, kissing deeper. Elijah rubbed against him slowly, pressing his thumb against the clothed tip and smiling at the hiss of pleasure he received.  
  
“You’re trying to kill me,” Sean whispered, pulling away from the kiss to lay his head against Elijah’s shoulder.  
  
“No,” Elijah whispered. “Just taking my time. I’ve dreamt of this.” And now that it was out there, Elijah should have felt embarrassed, should have felt his cheeks starting to burn again. But Sean looked up, a smile on his face and  _beamed_  at him.  
  
“You’re so perfect.” Elijah smiled back, fingers dancing their way across Sean’s pants until they found their opening. He dipped below the band, tracing along Sean’s hip bones and causing the other man to shift and push against his hands, desperate for a better contact. Elijah smirked, moving to open the zipper when the lights flicked on.  
  
The elevator jolted, causing them to both jump. Disappointment flooded through Elijah’s chest and he looked up to meet Sean’s eyes, his cheeks red and beautiful in the light. Sean smirked and adjusted himself, eyes never leaving Elijah’s face. Elijah scrambled quickly to gather the pooled fabric of his pants and yank them up, fastening the zipper and button quickly as the tiny, lit up number beeped its way to ‘6’. When the elevator dinged their arrival, the doors opened to a crowd of people immediately offering Sean their apologizes and explanations. Sean ignored them all and leaned over, lips brushing against Elijah’s ear.  
  
“Meet me in my office in ten.” He whispered before pulling back and exiting the elevator. “We have some business to attend to!” He called over his shoulder without a backwards glance. Elijah exhaled slowly, not bothering to hide the smile that found its way to his lips. He raised a hand slowly, fingertips dusting over his swollen bottom lip, still tingling from the press of Sean’s lips. His legs were shaking slightly, something warm and secret fluttering through his stomach.  
  
Mrs. Tyler was standing behind the crowd, arms crossed over his chest, an annoyed expression on her face as Elijah picked up his bag from the floor before making his way over to her.  
  
“You were late before that elevator got stuck.” She said slowly, shaking her head as she looked Elijah up and down. “At least it looks like you tried to get here quickly.” She said, taking Elijah’s dishelved and quickly put together look as deliberate and not a result of getting stuck in an elevator with the object of his desires. He smiled, nodding before he pushed past her and made his way to his desk.  
  
He dropped his bag into the chair and glanced up at the clock on the wall in front of his desk. Nerves suddenly flittered through his stomach. What if he got to Sean’s office and Sean had changed his mind? What if Sean closed the door in his face, or laughed at him? He swallowed hard, anxiety crawling through him with its thick, black tendrils. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and watched as the clock slowly counted down the time.  
  
“Getting coffee.” He said as he slipped out of his office, hoping Mrs. Tyler heard him, but not really caring if she did. He slipped down the hallway, his feet carrying him quickly, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He came before Sean’s office, the door opened just a crack, and he held his breath, raising a hand to knock against the wood.  
  
The door whipped open and Sean stood there, his suit perfect, a smile on his lips, and his eyes dancing.  
  
“Elijah,” He said, the sound of his voice sending a shiver up Elijah’s spine and chasing away the remaining traces of doubt and anxiety. “Come on.” He held the door open, letting Elijah slip through before shutting the door behind him and pulling Elijah flush against him.  
  
“Where were we?” He asked, slipping a hand behind Sean’s body which was pressed up against the door and finding the handle, clicking the lock into place. Sean smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
Reality was… shaping up. He should try sleeping in more often. 


End file.
